


Cheek To Cheek

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Это был его третий день рождения без Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	Cheek To Cheek

Выходить из приятно-прохладного автомобиля в липкую нью-йоркскую духоту желания не было. Как и подниматься в квартиру, обставленную нанятым Наташей дизайнером, маленькую, как будто всё ещё не свою. Сил не осталось и на то, чтобы остаться на вечеринке у Тони, попытаться заглушить по-праздничному удушливое одиночество.

Обычно Стив старался переключаться на рабочие мысли, чтобы не погружаться в бездумное и бесполезное сравнение с прошлым. С днями, когда денег не хватало даже на хлеб, но зато рядом были нужные люди: мама, Баки и остальные Барнсы — весёлые и немного шумные, родные. Когда не было дорогостоящего салюта в честь Капитана Америки, зато горели свечи на потрясающе вкусном и нежном торте, который каждый год пекла Ребекка специально для именинника. У Барнсов были деньги и они хотели помогать Роджерсам, только Стив и Сара были непреклонны. Поэтому Бекка пекла торт, а старшие Барнсы делали так, чтобы Баки таскал Стива по аттракционам, платным выставкам и прочим по-настоящему хорошим местам. Дарили впечатления, и от этого невозможно было отказаться.

Они были счастливы, несмотря на испытания, которые, как верила Сара, были посланными Богом и которые ещё будут учтены.

В новом веке Стив научился не думать о своём детстве. Но усталость после вчерашней операции и «особый» день помогали воспоминаниям найти лазейку в ненадёжной стене, которая пошла трещинами в прошлом году, когда оказалось, что мир ещё сложнее, чем он привык считать, а Баки… Баки не погиб в Альпах.

Баки не может (не хочет?) вернуться к Стиву.

Тихий голос водителя отвлёк от нового витка самоуничижительных мыслей. Стив поблагодарил за поездку и тихое «С днём рождения, сэр» и вышел из машины. Все подарки, очень дорогие и подобранные с умом, он оставил в Башне, поэтому был налегке. Сжал ручку чехла для щита, привычно расправил плечи. Осталось переждать всего несколько часов, которые не получится заполнить сном, и можно вернуться в Башню. Тренироваться, анализировать информацию по следующей базе Гидры, пытаться найти хоть одну зацепку, которая помогла бы с поисками Баки. Занять сознание и тело. Не думать о себе, о прошлом, не сожалеть.

Заглушить горечь от того, что в коллекции кого-то неизвестного теперь будет лежать его самодельный блокнот, в котором он рисовал, когда принимал свою любовь к Баки — неестественную и единственно правильную. Аукцион, на который бизнесмен из Англии выставил «Альбом рисунков Капитана Америки. 1933–1934 годы», был благотворительным. И Стиву бы радоваться, что он смог принести пользу своим творчеством, а не кулаками, да только не получалось.

Воздух в квартире стоял. Стив не был здесь с прошлой недели, — сперва разрабатывал план, потом вместе с командой приводил его в действие — а ключей больше ни у кого не было. Так что ему предстояла уборка — надёжный способ отвлечься, которым Стив решил не пренебрегать и в этот раз, несмотря на поздний час. Одиннадцать вечера.

Вместе со сквозняком в квартиру ворвался шум: город праздновал День независимости красочно, весело, с привычным размахом. Даже «его» обычно тихая улица не собиралась успокаиваться.

Подаренные Наташей запонки и зажим для галстука Стив аккуратно положил в коробку, концентрируясь на каждом движении в этот конкретный момент. Психотерапевт, с которым он работал в ЩИТе после разморозки, специально учил этому, чтобы предотвращать вспышки раздражения и потери контроля над силой, а не разбираться с их последствиями.

Сосредоточиться на сегодняшнем. На неровном стуке часов (внести батарейки в список покупок), на скрипе прохладного пола под босыми ногами, на шорохе ткани нового и удивительно удобного костюма. Утром Стив почти поехал за своими вещами, но Мария его остановила и выдала этот «комплект». С серьёзным лицом и почти приказом, как форму, только в ведомости ничего подписывать не пришлось. И Стив не стал спорить. Послушно надел, что дали, просидел на пресс-конференции, посвящённой Дню независимости и его дню рождения («Удивительное совпадение! Судьба!»), не попытался отвертеться от вечеринки Тони. Улыбался и прятался от внимательного взгляда Наташи, которая знала его лучше всех в этом веке. Со стороны наблюдал за весельем Сэма — вот уж кто любил сборища у Старка. Даже выпил какое-то странное пойло, которое, судя по разочарованному взгляду Брюса, не сработало. И под конец отказался от напитка Тора — и так нервы ни к чёрту.

В дверь постучали, когда Стив отчаялся разобраться с узлом на галстуке, который завязала Мария. Явно мстила за то, что он отказался разбавлять слаженно работающую группу Рамлоу новичками.

Затейливая комбинация ударов и пауз, которую знал только один человек, повторилась.

Стив рванул в коридор, по ходу запнулся об уже пустой чехол и почти врезался в стену, но не замешкался ни на мгновение. Он не посмотрел в глазок, не задумался о такой мелочи. Только на вдохе открыл дверь и замер.

Баки. С собранными волосами, в чёрном вельветовом костюме, украшенным шёлковым воротником, и в чёрной же рубашке, расстёгнутой на две пуговицы. Он привычно ухмылялся и держал голову приподнятой, как делал всегда, когда не хотел признаваться Стиву в какой-нибудь глупости. В бионической руке он держал набитые пакеты из «Бруклин Фер», и это было до того похоже на него, — разбавлять наряд чем-нибудь совсем не подходящим — что Стив очнулся. _Поверил._

Баки.

Стив потянулся к нему, всё ещё стоящему в подъезде, но в голове пронеслись слова специалистов о прикосновениях и возможных негативных реакциях на них, и он замер. Баки заметил заминку и, залихватски улыбнувшись, не дал его руке опуститься: сжал тёплой ладонью и перешагнул через порог, отчего в коридоре сразу стало тесно, но наконец-то правильно.

Как дома.

Положив пакеты на обувной шкаф, Баки аккуратно обнял Стива и поцеловал: в скулу и уголок губ, словно спрашивая разрешение. Стив обхватил его лицо руками, погладил свежевыбритые щёки и ответил так, как всё это время мечтал и вспоминал, — длинно и голодно, без слов говоря о том, что у них ничего не изменилось.

И на словах он повторит это столько раз, сколько понадобится. Докажет действиями. И всегда будет рядом, пока Баки не решит иначе.

Иначе быть не могло.

Баки понял, как давно-давно, в другой жизни и как будто в другом мире, когда Стив, ещё будучи на полголовы ниже, впервые не мог раскрыть ему свой секрет. Почувствовав свободу, Баки перехватил инициативу, и вот уже Стив оказался прижат к стене. Они целовались до переливающихся кругов под веками, до полной потери мыслей, дышали друг другом и не останавливались, будто не могли поверить, что они снова вместе.

Но вдруг Баки отстранился и потёрся щекой о щёку Стива, как довольный и ласковый кот.

— Надо притормозить, Стиви, — вдруг сказал он.

Спокойствие, исходящее от него, можно было черпать ложкой, поэтому Стив решился вести себя почти так, как раньше. Бархатный полумрак коридора словно отгородил от мыслей, которые ещё несколько минут назад вопили на все лады, и сглаживал потерянные годы.

— Почему это? — спросил Стив.

Он запустил пальцы в уже растрёпанны волосы Баки и мягко потянул их, прекрасно зная, как эта незамысловатая ласка действует на него.

Баки выдохнул ему в ухо, отчего стало щекотно, и продолжил гнуть свою линию:

— Ты не спал больше девяноста часов и сегодня вообще не ел, так? Так. Марш есть и спать, об остальном потом поговорим. И не только.

— Я могу так весь день, Бак.

— И потом уснёшь на самом интересном, да? Знаю я тебя, обломщик хренов.

Стив вспыхнул и опустил голову. Наверняка даже уши покраснели. На фронте чего только ни бывало, а Баки решил напомнить именно об этом случае. Ва-банк пошёл.

— Это было семьдесят лет назад и неправда!

Вместо продолжения бессмысленного разговора, который всё равно закончился бы торжеством разума над упрямством, Баки скользнул языком между губ Стива, заглушил всё же сорвавшийся стон, и, подхватив пакеты, пошёл на кухню.

Руки Стива дрожали. Ему понадобилась пара лишних секунд и несколько дыхательных упражнений, чтобы прийти в себя. Жизнь не оставила своих попыток вывести его из равновесия, будто постоянно проверяла на прочность. Он с силой потёр лицо и пошёл к Баки, уже освоившемуся на кухне, судя по стукам шкафчиков и звону посуды.

Каково же всё это время было ему?

По ярко освещённой кухне уже распространялись ароматы еды: много приправ, мясо и рыба, овощи. Пиджак Баки был небрежно брошен на стул, а сам Баки с закатанными до локтей рукавами перекладывал на тарелку мясной рулет и что-то тихо напевал себе под нос. Бионика легкими бликами отражала свет, а на предплечье правой руки виднелся свежий — по суперсолдатским меркам — зарубцевавшийся шрам.

— Давай, пока совсем не остыло, — Баки заметил его взгляд, но шрам прятать не стал.

— Ты бы хоть руки помыл, — Стив сел за стол (настоящий праздничный стол, как в фильмах) и понял, что голоден. Идеальный организм послушно продержал его весь день на ногах и никак не давал о себе знать на вечеринке у Тони, где столы ломились от модной и бестолковой еды, но больше терпеть не собирался.

— Я и помыл, — Баки махнул в сторону раковины и цокнул языком. — И не надо этих рож, мистер чистюля. Мне было лень идти в ванную, у тебя день рождения — звёзды сложились так, что я обязан был это сделать. Кстати… ох, почти полночь.

Вытащив из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький свёрток, Баки протянул его Стиву.

— С днём рождения, Стиви.

Бумага тихо шуршала под пальцами. Стив аккуратно развернул свёрток и громко выдохнул. Открыл первую страницу, невесомо провёл пальцами по рисунку юного Баки, раскинувшегося на траве. В тот день он чинил швейную машинку миссис Грэм, их соседки, и заляпал рукава маслом. Ребекка разозлилась так, что пообещала выкинуть из окна обоих (Стива за компанию), поэтому они улизнули от возмездия в парк. Баки смотрел на небо и говорил о полётах в космос, об аппарате Циолковского, а Стив согнулся в три погибели и рисовал, рисовал, рисовал, словно на кону его жизнь.

Впрочем, тогда так и было.

В блокноте можно было найти несколько портретных рисунков Сары (он делал их по памяти, когда она подолгу пропадала на работе, чтобы быть рядом хоть так), Барнсов и соседей. Стив любил рисовать людей больше, чем архитектуру и природу. В новом веке это тоже изменилось. Хотя сложно сказать: он не брался за карандаш после атаки Локи и читаури.

Кровь стучала в висках.

— Почему? — сипло спросил Стив.

За окном загремели фейерверки, оповещающие о конце праздника. Баки налил воду из бутылки и выпил мелкими глотками, словно это действие заменяло ему простой счёт в уме, к которому обращался Стив.

— До завтра не потерпишь, да? Лучше бы целоваться продолжили… — попытался перевести тему Баки, но посмотрел на опустившего голову Стива и дёрнул плечом. — Ладно, всё просто: вчера увидел тебя в деле и понял, что ты подставишься раньше, чем… Чем я найдусь. Ты раскидал всю свою хвалёную Альфу по объекту, а сам носился без прикрытия. Пиу — и нет Капитана Америки. Честь ему и хвала, хэй-хэй, — начал паясничать он. Злился. — Всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем в отчётах и по телику. В Гидре решили вашими руками избавляться от неугодных филиалов, а вы и рады помочь.

— В отчётах?

Стиву показалось, что его ударили пыльным мешком по голове.

— У Старка херовая защита, — огрызнулся Баки и снова выпил стакан воды. — Как пойло Беннера, только не воняет нафталином. Да, на так называемом празднике тоже был, myod-pivo pil, — непонятно отозвался Баки. — Хотел увидеть тебя. Потом услышал про аукцион, пока разобрался со счетами и форсировал оформление, Беннер уже притащил эту дрянь. Я пробовать не стал, запашка хватило, а ты… Ты даже на фронте был осмотрительнее, Стив.

— На фронте у меня был ты, — вскинулся Стив и тут же остыл. — Прости.

Получается, какое-то время он был псом, гоняющимся за интересной штукой, которая на деле оказалась его же хвостом.

Баки переложил блокнот с упаковкой на узкий подоконник и тоже сел за стол.

— Значит, учись заново думать мозгами, — сказал он. И Стив готов был поклясться, что видел покрасневшие кончики ушей. — Не так я себе всё это представлял, ну и ладно. Давай есть.

Отвлечься и почувствовать вкус еды было сложно. Они молчали, лишь иногда соприкасались ногами под столом и слушали затихающий на улице шум.

— Завтра возьму пару выходных.

— Аллилуя, — Баки дожевал кукурузную лепёшку, которую использовал вместо ложки, и откинулся на спинку стула. — Попытаемся наверстать упущенное, — он облизнулся с явным намёком, и Стив буквально залип взглядом на его чуть блестящих губах. — Жаль, что у тебя секретаря нет. Придётся самим тратить время на поиск новой квартиры. В этой слишком тесно даже одному и оружейку не сделаешь.

— Можно попросить Джарвиса?..

Баки фыркнул, а потом всё же расхохотался в голос. Так громко, что соседи точно начали бы возмущаться, не будь они заняты другими делами. Тугой кровоточащий комок, заменяющий Стиву сердце, мягко разжался.

Стало легче. Баки успел опустить пару шуток про энтузиазм и выходные, пока Стив не отвлёк его поцелуями, и пошёл в душ, оставив того хозяйничать. «Кто кормит, тот посуду не моет», — говорил он всегда, не отказался от своей житейской мудрости и сейчас. Они будто негласно договорились отодвинуть весь мир на задворки и не думать ни о чём, кроме как друг о друге. Стив неосознанно прислушивался к происходящему в душе, пока убирал на кухне и перестилал постель, а потом решил не тянуть и отправил сообщение Джарвису, который тут же пообещал отправить подходящие варианты на почту и поздравил с концом поисков. Догадливый — жуть, но хранить секреты умеет. Почему-то показалось, что Джарвис из своих побуждений, слишком человеческих для искусственного разума, сам позволил Баки «обойти» защиту и узнать всю нужную информацию.

Когда зевающий во весь рот Стив вышел из душа, время шагнуло за два ночи. Баки не спал. Накинул на себя простыню и лежал на боку, что-то быстро печатая в телефоне. От вида его шрамов на стыке металла и кожи поднялась изъедающая душу кислота, холодная и неизбежная. Вместо извинений Стив сказал Баки не быть задницей и подвинуться. Им обоим нужен отдых.

Стоило ему скользнуть под простыню, Баки, горячий и по-новому тяжёлый, навалился на него сверху и довольно вздохнул. Позабытый телефон лежал где-то за его спиной и ночью наверняка будет мешать, но Баки будет только отпихивать его и продолжать спать, пока не проснётся от грохота упавшей вещи — Стив знал об этом, как никто другой.

— Охальник ты, Баки Барнс, — сказал Стив, когда понял, что прижавшийся к нему Баки без лоскутка на теле. Щеки покраснели в сотый раз.

— Твои панталоны я и под дулом пистолета не надену, а своё шмотьё забыл, — он потёрся о бёдра обнимающего его Стива, и тот резко захотел умереть раз-другой. Возможно, если бы не напоминание о случае на фронте… — Можно подумать, тебя что-то не устраивает. Спокойной ночи.

Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое даже для самого себя, Стив закрыл глаза. Было жарко, горячее дыхание Баки щекотало шею, но Стив ни за что не променял эти ощущения на что-то иное.

Они ещё какое-то время вертелись, чтобы улечься поудобнее, и Баки успел прихлопнуть комара, прежде чем обоих накрыла дрёма, которую Стив спугнул:

— Тони сказал, что альбом купили за впечатляющую даже для него сумму… Я не стал дослушивать.

— Обчистил пару счетов Пирса, — Баки громко зевнул и толкнул Стива ногой. — Всё завтра. Наверное.

Стив погладил засопевшего Баки и пролежал без сна, пока не встретил рассвет. Зато новый день начался так, что пригодились все накопленные во сне силы.


End file.
